Fireworks
by liddybouvier
Summary: "Teddy se expressava em cores." / Teddy/James, fluffy. III Challenge Teddy/James.


**I **– Vamos imaginar que os fogos de artifício bruxos são diferentes e ficam no céu por bem mais tempo que os nossos, combinado?

**II **– Fic escrita no último dia de prazo pro III Challenge Teddy/James do 6V.

**FIREWORKS.**

Teddy se expressava em cores.

James nunca tinha se dado conta disso até um dia aleatório de suas férias, quando ele tinha 15 anos.

Ele não se lembra de muita coisa. Estava jogando quadribol com os primos, sendo o artilheiro, como sempre era.

Um balaço veio forte demais e atingiu um lugar errado e no momento seguinte ele estava em queda livre por quase quinze metros. Ele bateu de costas no chão e quase não sentiu dor alguma, só uma substância pegajosa se espalhando pela roupa.

Teddy estava ao seu lado quase no segundo seguinte – James se lembra de pensar no quão rápido Teddy era, um ótimo apanhador, pra falar a verdade – e os cabelos dele estavam cinzas, quase brancos.

James nunca se esqueceu daquela visão. Do rosto desesperado de Teddy, e ele quase pôde sorrir, antes de desmaiar.

Nos dias seguintes, enquanto estava no hospital recuperando-se de uma séria lesão na coluna, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era no cinza sem graça no cabelo de Teddy.

Tentava lembrar, a todo custo, qual cor o cabelo dele estava antes. Podia jurar que era o verde de sempre; recordava-se de ver borrões verdes pra lá e pra cá... Mas só não entendia – ou fingia não entender – o porquê da mudança repentina de cor.

Quando foi pra casa, Teddy já estava lá, com os mesmos cabelos cinzas e – James só percebeu naquela hora - com os olhos também acinzantados. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, entretanto, Lily já estava em cima dele, o abraçando e dizendo o quanto estava preocupada, e ao mesmo tempo falando algo como ele estar perdendo o jeito no Quadribol, rindo alegremente.

James obrigou-se a empurrar aqueles pensamentos estranhos sobre Teddy e cabelos cinzas para o fundo da mente, aproveitando-se do tratamento especial que estava ganhando de todos da casa, as vezes fingindo mancar de lá pra cá, mesmo que a lesão já estivesse completamente curada e que ele ganhasse pancadas de almofadas de Albus por isso.

Depois do almoço, Teddy foi pro Ministério. Ele estava no último ano de treinamento para auror, e passava todas as tardes – e as vezes parte da noite – treinando. Aquilo foi como um banho de água fria para James; ele estava na esperança de conversar com Teddy assim que eles ficassem sozinhos.

Conversar sobre o quê, ele não tinha idéia. Só queria... _conversar_.

Ele nunca teve a chance – nem a coragem. Durante algumas semanas, ficava inventando desculpas para os dois não ficarem sozinhos e com o tempo, o assunto foi empurrado para um canto esquecido em sua mente.

O que ele nunca esqueceu, entretanto, foi o cinza dos cabelos de Teddy.

[...]

A noite nunca tinha estado tão colorida. Sentado na varanda da casa dos pais, James via os fogos de artifício estourarem coloridamente por todo o lado – era a comemoração de 25 anos desde a queda de Voldemort.

Ele sempre gostou dessa comemoração. Quando era criança, se divertia com os jantares que juntavam toda a família; em Hogwarts, o banquete era esplêndido e ele se lembrava de ficar aprontando até tarde com os amigos, na Grifinória.

Naquele ano, entretanto, as coisas estavam diferentes. Ele não estudava mais em Hogwarts, estava longe de seus irmãos e não estava com a mínima vontade de ir para a casa dos avós; a maioria dos primos estava estudando e Fred estava na Romênia. Não seria nada divertido ter que ficar conversando com Victorie e Lucy, as duas primas mais chatas que alguém poderia ter em todo o mundo.

Então ele ficou em casa, sozinho, com meia garrafa de uísque de fogo – que ele fez questão de esconder dos pais – e uma desculpa pra ficar triste.

"Quer dizer então que você não quer mais me ver?"

A voz apareceu do nada, e fez James dar um pulo de quase dois metros de distância, se atrapalhando todo em tirar a varinha do bolso.

"Teddy, seu filho da puta." Praguejou alto, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso ao ver o outro.

A primeira coisa que percebeu era que Teddy estava diferente; mais alto, mais forte, com cara de homem. Havia alguns meses que não se viam, por conta do trabalho do mais velho, por isso James estava sinceramente surpreso de vê-lo ali. Ele estava com os cabelos loiros, o que era uma novidade.

"Continua com a mesma boca suja de sempre." O mais velho comentou sorridente, caminhando para dar um abraço em James, que de inicio era pra ser rápido, mas por uma razão que nenhum dos dois soube explicar, demorou se mais que devido.

"Você voltou quando?" James perguntou, depois de voltar a se sentar no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede, Teddy devidamente acomodado ao seu lado.

"Dois dias atrás. Mas minha avó me obrigou a passar esses dias com ela."

"Devia ter vindo me ver."

"Estou vindo agora."

"Mentiroso. Você estava lá na casa da vovó."

Uma risada baixa fez com que James desviasse os olhos do céu – ainda colorido por fogos de artifício – para Teddy. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o cabelo dele azul, não mais loiro.

"Como tem tanta certeza, pirralho?"

"Pirralho é a mãe." Murmurou entredentes, só pra não perder o costume. "Porque estava loiro?"

Teddy perguntou-se mentalmente o quão aleatório James podia ser.

"É mais sério do que o azul. Sou um auror responsável, moleque."

"Ahan."

Os dois riram, e Teddy serviu-se de uma dose de uísque de fogo, completando o copo de James, que já estava quase vazio.

"Você pode beber, por acaso?"

"Já tenho 18 anos, mané."

"Continua um moleque."

"Falou o cara super maduro, viajado e adulto."

"Sempre."

"Seu cabelo é azul. Você já se olhou no espelho?"

Os dois riram e acabaram ficando em silêncio, pensando exatamente na mesma coisa: em como sentiam saudades das conversas mais sem sentido que poderiam ter.

Um fogo de artifício vermelho explodiu no céu mais forte que os outros, e James observou o rosto de Teddy ficar colorido.

"Teddy... eu não gosto do seu cabelo cinza."

Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, um comentário de James deixou Teddy realmente confuso.

"O quê?"

"Seu cabelo. Ele ficou cinza, naquela vez que eu caí da vassoura e fui parar no hospital. E eu não gosto do seu cabelo cinza."

"Meu cabelo nunca ficou cinza."

"Ficou. Eu me lembro. Parece ser um tipo de coisa que eu nunca vou esquecer."

Silêncio. Outro fogo de artifício explodiu, dessa vez azul.

"Seu cabelo sempre refletiu o que você sente."

"Acho que eu estava triste aquele dia, então."

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de James e ele deu um gole em seu copo.

"Qual a cor do seu cabelo quando você está apaixonado?"

"Verde."

Por coincidência ou não, um foguete verde explodiu no céu naquele instante. Teddy suspirou baixinho, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de James.

"Posso te contar uma coisa, Jimmy?"

James sentiu uma sensação quente na boca do estomago. Não soube falar se era pelo uísque de fogo, pelo uso do apelido de infância ou pela aproximação de Teddy. Talvez pelos três juntos.

"Eu gostava de você quando você era menor."

Uma expressão de surpresa estrema passou pelo rosto de James. Antes de dizer algo, Teddy continuou, ligeiramente feliz por não ter visto nem sequer um pingo de nojo no rosto de James.

"_Gostava_. Passado. Não seja idiota."

"Pelo amor de Merlin, explique-se."

"Bom. Você tinha 15 anos, era muito magrelo, muito enxerido e muito criança."

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca."

"De nada. Você continua magrelo, diga-se de passagem."

"Dá pra terminar de explicar?"

"Ok. Então. Eu tinha 21, o que em si só já era uma merda. Eu queria ter a desculpa que era apenas uma coisa de adolescente e tal, mas eu já tinha passado há muito da adolescência."

James permanecia quieto, sentindo a sensação quente no seu estômago aumentar gradativamente.

"Eu queria meio que te proteger, sabe. Você era tão... pequeno. Tão... criança. Na época, eu me senti, tipo, o pior cara do mundo. Você era como o meu irmão, sempre foi. Foi uma merda."

"Por isso você noivou com a Vicky?"

"Mais ou menos. Daí eu vi a merda que eu estava fazendo e acabei com o noivado. Ficar com ela pra te esquecer não foi uma boa idéia. Não resolveu nada."

"E...?"

"Bom, eu comecei a passar mais tempo longe, por causa das missões do Ministério e... passou. Há um bom tempo. Eu sempre quis te falar isso."

Teddy soltou um suspiro quase aliviado, tomando um grande gole de sua bebida, a mão livre bagunçando os cabelos castanhos de James, que estava preparado para rir e zoar Teddy pelo quão patético ele tinha sido.

Mas ele se virou e se deparou com os fios de cabelo de Teddy roçando seu rosto. Eles estavam verdes. Um verde alegre e chamativo.

O tipo de cabelo que Teddy usava quando tinha 21 anos.

Tirando coragem não sabe-se de onde – provavelmente do uísque que ele já tinha bebido -, James se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Teddy, perto demais de seus lábios.

"James..." Teddy sussurrou, se virando para ver o mais novo de frente. Ele sorriu.

"Seus cabelos estão verdes." Foi tudo que disse, inclinando-se novamente e dessa vez beijando Teddy propriamente nos lábios.

Ele nunca soube se foi sua imaginação ou não, mas ele teve certeza de que milhares fogos de artifícios coloridos explodiram no céu ao mesmo tempo em que ele caía no mar de cores que era Teddy Lupin.

**xXx**

Pois é, essa foi a minha tentativa fail de fazer algo bonito e _colorido_. Incrivelmente, eu gostei. James e Teddy pra mim é muito fofinho e tal.

Eu sei que não tá realmente bem desenvolvido a relação entre eles. Mas é que... sempre imaginei que a coisa rolasse _fácil_ entre eles. Só espero que as pessoas entendam o que eu quis dizer.

Review quem quer me dar um pouquinho de amor. *o*


End file.
